Roses
by TheLittleFaberryThingsInLife
Summary: Elsa finds her bed with rose petals covering it and two roses covered in a thin layer of frost. Jack is back in Arendelle. Things escalate quickly.


**Disclaimer: I do not own FROZEN or Rise Of The Guardians.**

Late in the evening, Queen Elsa had all of her queenly duties done for the day and was looking for some relaxation. She entered her room, only to find her bed with a layer of red rose petals covering it. She looked at it questioningly, wondering who would've done this act. She thought that maybe Anna did it, but her thought was changed when she saw two red roses placed on her pillows. She smiled to herself, picking one up and taking in the sweet aroma. After a moment, she noticed a thin layer of frost enveloping the stem and leaves of the rose. A sudden gentle cool breeze blew against her back. She turned around and standing in the shadows was Jack.

"Hey, Flurry." He smiled, stepping in to the pale moonlight.

"Jack! You're back!" Elsa exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. She took in everything, the feel of his body pressing against hers, the frost that clung to his hoodie, his breath brushing her skin, his lips on her shoulder.

"God, I missed you, Elsa." Jack's breath tingled her skin.

"I missed you too, more than you know." She released her grip a little so she could look in to Jack's pale blue eyes.

"I assume you're the one who did this." She referred to the roses and petals.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you." He smiled is white-toothed grin.

"Well, you definitely did." Elsa's friendly smile turned in to a sensual smirk. Her arms wrapped around Jack's neck, bringing his face close to hers. Elsa's lips pushed against Jack's, sealing the space between them. Jack's tounge probed at the queen's lips, wanting entry. Elsa opened to allow his tounge in. Their tounges danced together, feeling one another. The kiss was balanced and not a fight for dominance.

Elsa's hands moved so they were tugging at the base of Jack's hoodie. He understood what she wanted, and pulled his lips away so she could remove both his shirt and his hoodie, leaving his upper half bare. Elsa re-locked her lips with Jack's; her hands wandering over his chest and abdomen, only to stop when Jack picked her up.

He used a gust of wind to blow the rose petals away as he set Elsa down on the bed. She smiled up at him, her blue eyes sparkling. He smiled back, then came down and caressed the queen's neck in kisses. A small moan passed her lips as he worked on her neck and traveled down to her collarbone. His hands crept under her skirt and slid up her thighs.

"May I, my queen?" Jack asked, flexing an eyebrow. Elsa nodded, helping Jack in lifting her body up so he could remove her dress. All that was left on her was a strapless black bra and lacey black panties. Jack admired her beauty. He loved her flawless pale skin, the hallow between her ribs, and the way her body curved in just the right places. She was so beautiful and sexy, and she was all his.

He went back down and attacked her torso with kisses, making a satisfied moan come out of Elsa's mouth. Her noises only fueled him more. Jack's hands went behind her and fumbled with her bra clasp. When he managed to unclip it, he threw it aside and it landed in the same spot as Jack's hoodie and shirt. Jack led his kisses from Elsa's neck and went between her breasts. His lips locked on to one of her milky white breasts and sucked on it. Elsa's back arched and what sounded like a loud sigh filled the air. He continued sucking on that one breast while the other one got a deep massage. Jack loved this because Elsa's noises added gasoline to the raging inferno that was burning within him.

"Aaaah, J-Jack, I _need_ you!" The queen moaned, "Fuck, Jack, _please_!" She pleaded, grabbing hold of his pants, fumbling with the buttons. She could barely pull them down so he had to do it himself, tossing his pants and underwear aside. Elsa saw how erect he already was and thought he must want it as bad as she.

"One moment, Snowflake." His voice suddenly dark and full of lust. He placed one hand on her left hip and the other slid in to her panties. He could feel how desperately she wanted it; her panties were wet and her muscles were tight. Jack barely touched her clit, making her take in a sharp breath and rock her hips.

Elsa wasn't going to wait any longer. She felt like she was running through a flame. She stripped herself of her panties and tossed them away. Her hands grabbed hold of Jack's hips and pulled him on top of her. Her legs went around his lower back as she lined her center up with the head of his shaft. She pressed herself down on to it and took in a loud gasp. Jack pushed himself a little deeper and started to go slowly in and out.

The fire was now colorful fireworks. Elsa's pleasured moans filled the empty air, and that made Jack want to work harder. He went a little faster, taking on a bit of a swirling motion. Elsa helped by pressing her center right down on his pelvis, wanting to be as close to him as possible, and rolling her hips. She was in pure ecstasy. The fireworks were growing brighter.

When Jack suddenly went up, it hit right in her g-spot, making her back arch higher than before and a flurry of snow swirled around them. Elsa gripped the bed sheets so tightly, her knuckles were a shade lighter than her usual color. That intised Jack and he kept going up. Elsa was sure the whole castle could hear her now, but she didn't care. Her mind felt like it was racing faster than her heart.

"Aaaahh! Jack! I'm so close!" Elsa breathed between moans. He was also very close. The fireworks were at the grand finale. He gave a few more thrusts, and that was all it took for both him and Elsa to release their juices unto each other. The queen trembled under him as she rode out her orgasm. Jack collapsed on top of her, waiting a bit before pulling himself out. Both took in deep breaths, Jack rolling on his back and laying next to Elsa.

"Jack...That was...More than amazing." The queen smiled.

"You were perfect." He smirked back. She giggled, giving him a kiss. Jack wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She shifted so her head rested in the nook of Jack's shoulder.

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, Snowflake."

Elsa smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." And with that, Elsa wrapped her left arm around Jack's chest and closed her eyes. Dreams soon took over and images of her being in a field of frost covered red roses played in her mind.


End file.
